Violent Love
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: Noah has a thing for Rex but its not the 'candy and sugar' kind of crush. Can Rex talk Noah into stoping or will Noah have his way? Noex and Abuse to Rex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is before the time skip.**

"Noah!' Rex cheered happily. Noah turned and motioned Rex to come over. The hot sun beamed behind Rex, and Noah began to stare. Rex got up to Noah and snapped in his face,

"Dude you ok?" Noah blinked out of his trance.

"Uh y-yea" Noah said shakily. Rex smiled happy to have his friend with him.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Noah, if you play b-ball with your jacket your gonna over heat and pass out." Noah smiled and rolled his eyes taking his jacket and tying it around his waist like Rex.

"Ok you ready?" Rex said dribbling.

"You bet." Noah replied smiling. He watched the ball and noticed Rex had gotten better at handling the basketball. Rex shifted the ball from his left to right hand until it was a back and forth motion. Noah watched the ball carefully but found his gaze starting to follow Rex's hips. Noah let out a chuckle, which spooked Rex. He passed the ball to the backboard behind Noah and it slammed against it and flew back to Rex. Noah had now turned to the backboard confused at what just happened in the ½ second time frame. Rex smirked and dribbled the ball once. Noah spun swiftly on his heel and dug his foot into the ground and pushing foreword, launching himself at Rex. Rex only took 2 seconds to compute what just happened. Noah had moved so fast Rex didn't even see him turn back around. He finally realized what was happening and turned, about to dribble out of the way. Just before Rex took off Noah tackled Rex to the ground hard. Rex landed on his back, knocking the wind from him and Noah on top. (Noah: That's right, I top him! Me: NOAH GET!) Rex's eyes were closed tight and his teeth clenched. Rex cracked open his right eye to see and held his teeth tightly. He couldn't breath right and he found it IMMPOSSIBLE to inhale. He finally inhaled a sharp yip as Noah put his knee at Rex's crotch.

"N-Noah" he exhaled shakily. Noah smirked evilly and brought his knee out more, putting more pressure on Rex's crotch. Rex's eyes shot open in pain.

"Noah!" Rex yelped. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and took sharp short breaths.

"Why are you so easy to get to?" Noah sounded evil and his voice was lower…more…seductive?

"Wh-what?" Rex said weakly. Just after he gasped as Noah pushed his knee farther out. Rex whipped his head to the left and tensed.

"N-NOAH! ST-STOP IT!" Rex yelled. His face colored violently and his ears got hot. Rex finally tried to get away but couldn't move.

"N-Noah. Stop…please!" Noah clenched his teeth, eyes widened, and his head reeled back. Noah looked down at Rex's face. The angst turned him on and Noah bent closer to Rex.

"Your voice cracked on 'please" Noah taunted.

"NOAH!" Rex clenched his fist, ready to punch Noah. Noah pushed his knee out farther and Rex let out a cry of pain. His head fell back to the left and Rex winced.

"You're impossible to get thru to." Noah sighed. "I'll take you back to Providence" Noah got up and held his hand out. Rex took hold and was helped up.

"Sorry 'bout that" "It's Kay, just don't do it again please." Rex walked ahead and Noah stood back. The corners of his mouth formed a smirk,

"No promises."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"FOR THE LAST TIME CAESAR! IT WAS NOTHING!" Rex yelled aggravated.

"Your bios spiked to the most dangerous level I've seen! Mijo I know it wasn't 'nothing' you were in trouble weren't you?" Rex sighed. "Ok I was in a bit of a jam…but it was nothing"

"MIJO!" Rex's eyes widened. "YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOUR BIOS WERE TOO HIGH TO BE NOTHING, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Rex just stood there. Caesar had never yelled at him before. Rex looked down and to the right. He heard a click and looked up.

"W-what's…"

"An updated tazer."

"Caesar when would you use a tazer?" Caesar frowned.

"Now." He held his arm out holding the gun at Rex.

"C-CAESAR! WHAT THE HECK!"

" You know it sends little impulses to the nanites and it makes them short out for 5 seconds…pretty painful…but it takes a while for the nanites to reboot."

"W-wait a sec bro…"

"Rex you're going to retain conciseness but it will make you semi-paralyzed"

"C-Caesar don't!"

"But I need to try an experiment on you and you wont do it willingly so I'm having to do this."

"Wait! Cant we compromise or something?"

"No…sorry little brother." Rex flipped to the side and ran to the door. The door slammed shut and Rex slammed right into it, becoming dazed. Noah appeared in the window and knocked.

"Hey, Rex, open up."

"NOAH! HEL-" Rex screamed from pain as the trigger was pulled and the electric surges enveloped his body. As fast as it started it had stopped. Rex's legs were numb and he crumbled to the floor.

"REX!"

"He's fine Noah." Caesar said walking to Rex. Rex breathed heavy and his body heated as Caesar brushed Rex's leg. Rex let a moan slip from his mouth, surprising Noah and himself.

"It's already working" Caesar said crouching next to Rex.

"Wh-what is?" Rex said, his voice raspy. Caesar put his lips next to Rex's right ear and whispered,

"That's the experiment." Caesar's breath was warm…hot even. Rex's eyes shot open at the warmth in his ear. Rex's ears burned and his face became hot.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" Rex groaned.


End file.
